Izaya-kun's Cute Jealousy
by ws1016
Summary: Izaya is getting jealous because Shizuo's Kouhai-Senpai relationship with Vorona? not too mention that he caught the two of them almost kissed almost kissed .


A loud sigh could be heard escaping the raven's mouth . He had decided to take a stroll on Ikebukuro , searching for anything fun or maybe messing with a certain man. But it seems like he lost his interest in anything right now.

-Flash Back-

He had run into a certain blonde this afternoon. But he just stared at him. Not starting anything as his gaze fell to another blonde who was following closely behind Shizuo.

And in that instant , he had sighed and completely lost his interest. He doesnt even know why is that happening. Even when Shizuo had picked the nearest vending machine , ready to throw it to him anytime. He just wear his usual smirk and said "maybe next time , Shizu-chan" he winked and skipped out from their line vision.

"Izaayaaa~!" He could hear the shout calling him from behind and just in time , he dodge the machine that was thrown to his direction easily . Turning to his back an smirked smugly before he finally ran and dissapeared to the crowd.

"That damn flea !" Shizuo hissed angrily. Of course the informant could still hear it because he do it so loudly , but he ignored him.

-end of Flash Back-

And that was make him in his state right now. Sitting on the random bench alone , observing his surrounding where he could find the humans he loves wandering around , doing any sort kind of thing. Starting from hanging with friends or lovers , flirting , and he could even see those who was fighting.

But it doesnt pickered his interest like he usually was "ah..im bored" he mumbled to himself and not too long after he could hear a familiar roaring sound of a motorcycle. Looking up as he waved "hey there , headless biker" he greeted lazily.

The other stopped his bike and fished his PDA out , starting to type 'whats wrong? You seemed kinda down' she turned it to Izaya for him to see who just laughed and give her a small shrug "well..i dont know myself too" he said with his usual smile "what are you doing ?" He asked again.

Celty had started to type again and give it for the raven to see 'my job just finished' it says . Izaya just nodded boringly "i see..then you should go home" he shrugged again and get up. "I must get going too" he said and gave her a last wave of his hand and turned on his heels . Walking back to nowhere. He didnt want to go back to his room . Its boring.

He had walked with nowhere on his mind. Deciding to let his two feet brought him anywhere where he could get some fun. But without he himself realized , he had arrived in front of a certain bartender clothed man's house.

He sighed again. He had lost count how much he had sighed today. Looking up at the familiar apartment he frowned when he could see two silhoutte. A girl and a guy. Vorona and his Shizu-chan. He guessed inside his mind

Well maybe he can have fun teasing his Shizu-chan. He 'happily' skipped to them "ara~..having fun there ?" He peeked over with his smirk but for some reason his voice sounded pretty cold "hey hey ~ arent that mean Shizu-chann..you had left me all alone this afternoon and now you-re flirting ?" he said in a whiny tone.

Completely ignoring the fact he had 'maybe' disturbed something. He could heard the woman clicked his tongue in annoyance clearly. But why should he care ? It was none of his bussiness anyway. And it seem , he had started to get interested annoying the both of them.

"Izaya" the other male glowered and gently pushed the female who was trying to 'kiss' him away . Though inside he was pretty thankful for the flea to interupt them but he wouldnt show it , ever. He walked to him , putting away his glasses and looked at him. A vein popped on his forehead abd he cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa whoa , so scary" he smirked and pulled out his pocket knife. Pointing it in front of Shizuo. The two had seemed to forget about the girl standing in front of Shizuo's apartment .

Izaya had his usual smirk he wears when fighting with Shizuo and the other had his usual angry look on his face. They had started fighting with Shizuo using the sign board as his weapon. Until Izaya's phone rang. He fished it out from his pocket to check who is it. Still in the middle of their fight but he could careless .

He picked it up "ah , Namie-san" he greeted , dodging the attack Shizuo had thrown to him . Before he sighed one last sigh. Jumping back to make enough distance between them "sorry , Shizu-chan , gotta got back to work" he said after he hung up. Waving his phone and smirked , throwing his knife as it scratched Shizuo's left arm and stuck itself on the ground.

"Wait you damn flea !" He growled and tried to chase the male but the vibration of his phone stopped him . ' i'll be at your place , 10 PM sharp , dont let anyone in even if she's your kouhai' the message says.

It was Shizuo's time to sigh as he put his so called weapon away. Walking back to his apartment and got inside his own house , after convicing Vorona to go home and all. It was quite a difficult task. But he somehow managed to do so.

Looking around at his own house , checking the fridge for anything to eat yet there's nothing but milk. "Lets hope that flea brought something to eat" he muttered to himseld and closed the refrigenerator after he took the milk , chuging it down.

Taking a shower and laid down on his bed. Hair still wet while he didnt bother to dried it off. Checking at the time '9.50 pm' he though to himself , the flea will be here in another 10 minute.

And true , ten minute passed and he could hear a knock on his door. "Whats with him , he could have used his spare key" he muttered under his breath and walked toward the door , opening it to let him in.

"Hello there , Shizu-chan" the other male had greeted him with a smile. The blonde grunted and checked him "you brought anything to eat ?" He asked bluntly "ah ah..isnt that rude for you..you should have asked how was my day and all instead of food" he said and stepped into the apartment.

"Whatever" he said and rolled his eyes , turned to his heel . "Ahh..as cold as always huh" he said and placed the bag he had brought to the dining table "let me borrow your kitchen for awhile Shizu-chan" he said and went to the kitchen.

"What ? You can cook?" He asked "well whatever just dont mess my place" he shrugged and leaned to the chair. Watching Izaya from behind . The male had started to work while humming . The room fell into a comfortable silence.

"Nee Shizu-chan" the raven called , breaking the silence as he peeked at the male over his shoulder who had his eyes closed and hummed as his answer. "Are you cheating on me ?" The informant blurted out as he keep working .

He could hear footsteps walking toward him and reflexively he turned on his heels and was greeted a pair of lips. Izaya was shocked but he instinctsively kissed back , until he xould felt a burnt on his finger ,he jumped and pulled back.

"Damn it" he cursed and looked at his now burnt finger "its all your fault Shizu-chan" he said and moved to the sink and turned on the water but Shizuo had stopped him to do so.

"It was your fault , damn flea" he said and put the finger on his mouth. Licking as he sucked it , being as gentle as he could. "What is this , Shizu-chan is trying to be gentle ? How rare" Izaya commented with his smirk.

"Shut up" he said "you prefer me to treat you roughly ? What are you , a masochist ?" He smirked and pulled back , this time he was the one who turned on the water on sink and washed Izaya's finger.

The raven watched the male doing so and a small chuckled escaped his lips "dont we looked like a newly-weds ?" He commented with a laugh as he could felt the grip tightened around his wrist "ow ow..that hurts" he half laughed.

Shizuo had released his wrist after it was done as he leaned on the wall , watching Izaya going back to his work "whats with that sudden question?" He finally asked after moments of silence . I zaya just shrugged simply and smiled "nah..just it feels like that" he said.

"Liar" the male had pointed out as Izaya turned the stove off. "Since when Shizu-chan can tell if i told you a lie or truth ?" The black haired man teased as he serve the soup he just made to the bowls and walked to the table with Shizuo following closely behind.

As the two of them took a seat accross each other "thank you dmfor the food" the blonde said as he took a bite of the soup the other just made. It was surprisingly..good . He though to himself and keep eating "you can cook huh" he asked and looked at the male accross him who had a skirk plastered on his face even when he is eating.

"Well ..at least better than you" he said and finished . Shizuo was surprised by how fast the male had eaf before it turned into a frown "no wonder you're so skinny" he pointed out "how could you got dull by that kind of portion" he commented again.

Izaya just rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed "well trying getting me to eat more than this and i will throw up" he shrugged simply and went to the kitchen , starting to clean the mess he had made.

The blonde eyed him from his behind while he keep eating 'he will make a good wife' he though to himself. As he was done after awhile. He walked over and helped Izaya by washing the dishes. Izaya watched the male from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

Stretching as they was done and walked to the male's room. "Shizu-chaan" he called out as he lay on the bed comfortably "what" the blonde had answered simply and sat on the bed , beside the laying Izaya.

Almost instantly , Izaya laid his head on the male's lap and looked up to him "are you cheating on me ?" He asked again with a pout on his lips. Shizuo looked down at Izaya and frowned "why do you ask ?" He asked back but Izaya just keep quite and averted his gaze away.

"Nothing , never mind" he mumbled and roll off of Shizuo , pulling the blanket and cover himself with it. Shizuo was left speechless as he frowned when he looked at the male strange behaviour. The usual Izaya would tell him whats on his mind bluntly. But he was acting pretty different right now.

The blonde sighed as he reached his hand out and grabbed on the male's shoulder , turning him to face him as he looked at Izaya's face "what are you sulking for" he asked as he pulled him up and kissed him forcefully.

"Wha-?!" Izaya was shocked by the sudden rough treatment . He could felt Shizuo's tongue licking on his bottom lip but he refuses to give him a further access and kept his mouth closed tight. Shizuo pulled back.

"You're acting weird" he said simply and looked at Izaya's half-lidded eyes and frowned. Izaya just looked back at him as if he's crazy or something "what are you talking about?" He laughed a little awkwardly as he flashed him his usual smile.

But as stupid as Shizuo is , he still could tell that Izaya was acting strange , because everytime he kissed Izaya , he would always kissed him back and let his mouth open for him. But not now.

"It is about Vorona ?" He asked simply. 'Bullseye' izaya though to himself yet he didnt say anything , just looked away "think so" Shizuo said and sighed. And straightened both of them up. "Listen up , flea" he said firmly.

Shizuo cleared his throat and brought the male to looked at him at the eyes. "Vorona is just my kouhai , nothing more than that. I dont have any relationship with her beside that" he started slow. Izaya just stared at him and nodded "what ? Got something to say ?" He asked.

Izaya took a deep breath and started to speak "well..it seems like you had gotten reaaally close with each other " he began. "And lately , Shizu-chan had stopped chasing me and all." He reasoned "not to say whenever i meet with Shizu-chan , that girl is always there" he said annoyingly.

Shizuo listened to him and sighed "you heard me , Izaya" he said and sighed "she is always with me because the boss told her to learn from me and all" he tried to explain "and me not chasing you got nothing to do with her" he said again.

"See ? Shizu-chan is now trying to defend her now !" He complained childishly and pouted more. Looking away "you must have did anything behind my back" he protested "not to mention she had tried and kissed you !" He pointed out again , reminding him the event that just happened hours ago.

"Its her who forced herself on me " he reasoned "but you could push her away !" Izaya said "the Shizu-chan I know will do that ! Well exceot if you like her" he said the last part lowly. "I told you already , she is just a kouhai and good friend of mine. Just like Celty is. " he tried to explain to the other male.

Izaya , sighed another big sigh of the day "whatever" he said and climbed out from the bed. Walking out the bedroom "where are you going ?" He hearf Shizuo asked but he ignored him. He know he is acting like a bitch but he couldnt help it !

He had predicted that Shizuo will say 'you are the one I like' or something like that. But just like usual , shizuo didnt act like what he is predicted. He sighed and put on his jacket. Walking to the front door .

By the time he was going to reach for the knob , he felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around. He looked at the male with a frown and his usual smile "thats hurt , Shizu-chan" he said simply. As the male with monstrous strengjmht slammed his back to the door. He winced and looked at him "whats with you ?" He asked , still with his composed self.

Shizuo glared down at the male "you're acting like a girl" he said simply "a bitch , to be exact" he glowered as Izaya twitched at the word. Trying to look away and he forced Izaya to look at him when he had tried to do so. "Well so what ?!" The male finally snapped and returned the glare.

The blonde said nothing as he kissed the male. It was forceful at first but it somehow turned gentle in the middle. Izaya had tried to push him but he couldnt fine the strength to do so until a knock could be heard on the door. He jumped and tried to pry the male off of him.

"Shizuo-san ?" An almost robotic voice called out , and in that instant , Izaya could felt his mood dropped . He locked the door to prevent Vorona from entering as he grabbed Shizuo by his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. Closing the door and once again locked it as he throw the two of them at the bed with Shizuo on top of him.

The other stay silent , as the room fell into a rather awkward silence. Izaya was actually disappointed when the male didnt do anything and sighed "me or her" he said lowly "you can shoo me out if you want to talk to her." He said simply "but you could do me right here and now" he said again. He was comoletely serious though he felt he was acting like a child. But there again , who cares ?

Shizuo still keep his silence but he leaned in and kissed the male full on his lips. Izaya , quite satisfied with the choice had wrapped his arm around the male's neck , trying to pulled him closer as he kissed him back. They could still hear the knocking sound on the door but they ignored it. Though Shizuo felt rather bad , but he couldnt risk the other male leaving.

After awhile of kissing , they pulled back , leaving a string of saliva connected the two of them. Izaya's face was flushed and his eyes half lidded when he looked at the male. A totally sexy expression.. for Shizuo , at least. The blonde slowly removed the male's jacket and throw it to the floor.

His cold hand had started to make it way to the familiar body , making the boy beneath him to shiver , but he had already used to it so he didnt complaint. He felt the cold hand run along his chest , alightly teasing his nipples as he tugged on the male's shirt. Telling him to take it off.

Shizuo complied and took the piece of clothing off of himself and tossed it somewhere on the room. Leaving him bare chested. He rolled Izaya's shirt up with one hand , while Izaya lifted his arm to make it easier for Shizuo to take his clothes off and now , both of them is left without their top.

Izaya had started to touched the male from his neck down to the collarbone , to his chest and further down to the stomach. Though Shizuo didnt seem to mind at all and keep teasing the nipples with his finger , twirling it around , sometimes pinched it before he stopped.

"Huh?" The raven take a look at him as he no longer felt the male's hand on him . But not long after , something slimmy and wet could be felt on one of his pink buds. Needless to say , he already know that it was Shizuo's tongue. A small , soft moan escaped his lips each time Shizuo had bite on his nipple.

His own hand moved down to Shizuo's pant and started to skilfully unbuckled it . Pulling it down along with the boxer as he took the pre-erect member out and started to stroke on it. A soft groan was heard clear by the smaller male. "Shizu-chan.." he called out and stopped the male who was still teasing his already perked up nipples.

"What ?" The other get up and looked at Izaya and down on his pant where a bulge is already visible there "is it hurt ?" He asked as he unbuckled the skinny jeans wrapped on the male's lower body and slipped it down. Leaving him on the boxer.

Shizuo pushed the male a little higher on the bed and turned to the clothed erection. He started by kissing and licking on it . "What..you're leaking too much here" he smirked before he sucked hard on the member.

"F-fuah- hng.." Izaya breathed out a moan as the male aucked on it. His fingers found its way to tangled themselves on the blonde locks , lightly oulling on it. "Dont tease" he managed to pant out between his moan . Looking down at Shizuo with a pleading eyes .

The blonde sighed in defeat and nodded. He slid the boxer down as it reveals the already soaked and wet member , leaking with pre-cum , he chuckled that makes Izaya blushed.

"What ?" He complained with his flushed face but Shizuo just shook his head with a smirk "nothing" he said simply as he to the member to his mouth. Lightly bobbing his head up and down before he pulled back "i hope you dont mind it rough today" he said.

"Heh..its not Shizu-chan if you do me gently" he mocked but Shizuo just ignored him , his tongue made it way to Izaya's entrance , he started by licking it. Earning a pleasure moan from the male as he thrusted his tongue inside. He could felt Izaya shook a little. Maybe it was because it feels good.

After few of the tongue-thrusting , he pulled his tongue out and licked his lips. Climbing back ontop of Izaya as he stared on the eyes deeply "wha-" before Izaya could finished his sentence , Shizuo thrusted in with all of his might that make the raven arched his back hard and throw his head back . A loud , pleasured moan come from his lips.

A soft groan from Shizuo as he felt the tighteness around his member . "Dont enter me so sudden like that !" Come the complain but he just looked at him and shrugged , before he met their lips together im a hot passionate kiss while his hips moved to thrust on him.

Izaya kissed him back . Soft whimpers and moan slipped past his mouth . And he would probably screaming right now if its not because the lips on his own . Feeling the need of oxygen , he pulled back but panting and gasped for air as his moan didnt come to a stop.

Not too mention Shizuo had hit his sweet prostate hard that it felt he was closing to reach his climax . He throw his head back as the blonde had repeatedly abused his sweet spot. "S-Shizu-chan.." he called out "if you d-do that i-i'll.." he tried to tell him but his voice was disturbed by his own moans.

"Well thats no problem , come as much as you want" the blonde said , as he kept doing the male , as hard as he could. Slamming almost brutally inside him while he could felt the warm wall around him tightened "S-Shizu-cha-ahng!" He moaned out "i know..come , Izaya" he said.

At the final word , the raven climaxed hard , as a thick , white coloured liquid flowed from his tip. He panted roughly as he looked at the blonde who hadnt climaxed but he knew he was also close.

"You're tightened up too much" he said but he didnt stop his thrusting. Closing to the climax as the tight wall around him tightened even more , he finally released his seed after some thrusts. Panting just as hard as Izaya as he slowly checked on the male's condition "you okay?" He asked.

The raven nodded his head as he groaned in complain when the male pulled out. "If im cheating , you wouldnt be here right now" he said to him "and are you by any chance jealous ?" Shizuo asked with a smirk as a blush blossomed on Izaya's cheek "shut up" he Izaya said and turned around .

A chuckle escape Shizuo's lips "its the first time i had seen you like this , you damned flea" he said and pat on the head "well whatever , im not cheating or anything on your back okay" he said simply and ruffled the short back hair who snorted in return.

"Or do you want me doing so ?" He asked as that gained Izaya's attention. He turned to face the male and shook his head "im going to kill you and that someone" he said simply and pulled the cover up to their body , yawning.

"Well you'll be lonely without me "he smirked and laid down beside the smaller male "the only one who caught my interest is you and you only , damned flea" he said and closed his eyes "get some rest , i'll make sure to chase you to death" he ended his sentence.

Izaya nodded as a small smile played on his lips as he heard all the thing Shizuo just said "Shizu-chan is being so romantic" he laughed but he closed his eyes and moved closer to the male "well then..good night , Shizu-chan" he said with another yawn and not too long after he felt into a deep slumber.

The blonde watched him as he sighed in relief that the misunderstanding had cleared. It was quite amusing for him to see Izaya get jealous. But he guess its cute.

Cute , jealous Izaya is the last thing he though about before he fell to a deep sleep. Completely ignoring a ton of message that had sent to his phone by a certain girl . As he instinctively wrapped his arm around Izaya , almost protectively.  
Though its actually feels weird for him to care about the said flea. But he cant help it. Well..dont sweat over the small stuff.


End file.
